


dreamsmp (and other mcyt stuff) oneshots!

by mablelaylee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dream fucking kills a child, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Minecraft, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepy boys incorporated, tommy died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mablelaylee/pseuds/mablelaylee
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN (plz I need some lol-)oneshots for the dreamsmp, probably gonna have some AU stuff as well, especially with the sleepy boi family dynamic!mostly angst but ima do some fluff too, me doing fluff? wow-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 71





	1. requests

I will write basically anything. I especially love writing angst, although I'm planning to write some fluff things too!

I don't write ship stuff a lot, but I can do some light ship things as long as the people involved have said they are ok with it, and are not minors of course!

I will absolutely not write smut, especially since this is mcyt, yall get it.

I can write any character, I probably forgot a few people on the tags- feel free to ask for any kind of fic with any person!


	2. The waffle incident (sapnap angst request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap feels as if his friends are leaving him behind, he goes outside to clear his head, the outdoors has other plans for him.
> 
> (Sapnap focused, has dream and george as well)

sapnap was stressed to say the least, he felt as if his friends were avoiding him more often than ever before. Just this morning, he had made waffles for dream, george, and himself to enjoy together at breakfast. They were just frozen eggos, but hey, eggos are pretty damn good! He had set the table and everything, hoping that they could strike up a conversation together and rekindle the friendship he saw slipping away from him. He was waiting in the kitchen scrolling through twitter, deciding it was better to just let his friends wake up instead of forcing them to get up at such ungodly hours. He usually slept in the longest out of the trio, but he couldn't sleep very well this night. Feeling impatient, he toasted the waffles way too early and planned to wait for Dream and George to eat them, as they usually get up around 6 or 7.

It was exactly 4:17am, Sapnap knew this as he was constantly checking the time wishing it would just pass faster, when dream and george walked speedily into the kitchen, giggling in hushed voices. He looked up at them, and the moment they saw him, they stopped moving. “Hey sapnap, what are you doin’ up so early?” George said hesitantly, a smile evident in his eyes from whatever him and dream were joking about beforehand. Sapnap hopped off the kitchen chair, motioning towards the 3 plates of waffles that were now getting cold. “I made us breakfast! Got up early for the hell of it” he got away with his little white lie pretty smoothly he felt. “Dude we usually get up like 3 hours from now, why make waffles so early?” George teased, Dream followed up with another comment. “sapnap getting up early? Damn. Never thought that would happen!”

Don't get it wrong, sapnap knew that his friends were just teasing, but it still stung his heart to hear those words. He cursed at himself in his head, nothing they said was even that mean, he excused it and blamed the fact he never slept. “You guys don't wanna eat the waffles then?” He tried to steer the conversation to something more positive. “Nah, me and George are going out tonight to get some string and stuff.” dream said with a smile, revealing an axe he kept in his inventory, swinging it over his shoulder. “That's why we’re up so early, thanks for asking” George teased, apparently he and Dream were just in that mood today. They always were, that was their friendship dynamic, sapnap thinks. Though, why was the teasing so often directed at him?

Before he got his thoughts straight, he heard the door shut, and saw the absence of dream and George, the waffles off their plates. They must have grabbed them to eat anyway. It hurt to see who he considered his closest friends to go off without him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized what had happened. Dream and George had planned to get up early together so that they could go out and bond with some mob fighting, something the three of them would usually do together, he thought. They never told him, never invited him, and snuck away from him as soon as they could when they were caught. He didn't feel hungry for waffles anymore.

Grabbing a jacket and slipping on shoes, he left out the back door, wanting to clear his head with the fresh air of the forest. Some part of his mind seemed to forget that it was still dark outside, and mobs had not burned yet, which should have been obvious as that was the entire reason his friends had left him alone once more. He was reminded of the fact he was underprepared for the night in a harsh way, an arrow in his shoulder. Than another in his leg. He ran, using trees to avoid the skeleton who’s bow seemed to be glowing with an enchant. Shit. He felt the arrows lay heavy in his muscle. Adrenaline was keeping him alive, no weapon or armor was there to protect him, just the pure rush from the situation, whether the rush was good or bad he couldn't say at that moment. His mind was too clouded with other stressful thoughts.

He heard the shaking of the bones coming closer, soon the tree that provides temporary protection would be useless. He had to kill the skeleton somehow and run back home, his leg hurt too much to dash with a skeleton on his tail, he also didn't want to risk another shot from the enchanted bow. He snapped the first branch he could reach of the tree, and whipped around, whacking the skeleton on the head and letting the body of bones fall to the ground. Damn it, skeletons were so annoying to kill without a proper weapon. He stabbed the branch through the ribs of the skeleton and twisted it, trying to crack the bones apart. In retaliation, the skeleton shot him right in the chest, as if to show him the pain he was causing the skeleton felt. He nearly dropped the branch from the shock of the third arrow, but he kept at it, using all his force and snapping the poor skeletons ribs apart. This was enough to immobilize the mob so he could get back home without getting shot.

He stumbled as he walked, using the branch as a cane. Luckily he hadn’t wandered too far from home. Once he saw the door, he smiled in relief. The walk that was supposed to help him calm down, could be the literal death of him. He pushed the door open with his elbow, grunting at the weight of it, not bothering to close it behind him. The door past the mud room he did close, it wasn't as heavy as the other. He looked around for help for a moment, forgetting that his friends were not at home. He could take care of himself though, they didn't need him, and he didn't need them. He stumbled up the stairs, dropping the branch that saved his life, and taking full advantage of the rails. Making his way to the bathroom had left a faint trail of blood as the wounds from the arrows screamed for attention, he winced each time he stepped on his wounded leg. Grabbing the pack they had made together for injuries, he sat on the toilet, keeping the seat down. 

He felt tired, not only from his lack of sleep, but also from the stress and aftershock of adrenaline, and the ever growing pain of the wounds. He pulled the arrow out of his chest, it twisted slightly, causing him to wince and slightly curl in on himself. He threw the arrow to the ground, and took off his shirt to see the spot it hit. Once again, he was lucky. The wound was on the lower right of his chest, although it did get between his ribs and seemed quite deep, it most likely didn't hit any vital organs. He grabbed the first roll of bandage he saw, using some toilet paper to wipe away the current blood, he clumsily wrapped the bandage around his chest. This task proved very difficult with an arrow still in his left shoulder. After a bit of time, he got it done, although it was obviously messy.

He continued on with this for the rest of his wounds, messy bandages and no proper cleaning. Bloody toilet paper and failed bandage attempt scrap filled the trash can, and bloodied arrows were left on the floor. He got up, put the pack back into the closet, and went downstairs to finally eat his waffle. Once he made it into the kitchen, the exhaustion really hit him. Instead of eating, he flopped over the couch in the next room over, and quickly fell asleep. 

About an hour later, around 5:45am, George and Dream got back home, a bag with many different mob loot hanging off of George's shoulder. They knew something was wrong when they saw the front door left open, George insisted he had closed it behind them. The two creeped into the house, confused at the second door being close, then searched around the mudroom only to find nothing. When they walked inside and plopped the bag on the kitchen table, they noticed sapnaps waffle left sitting out, untouched. George wandered into the living room to rest for a moment while Dream went upstairs to check on sapnap, but before Dream could even make it out the kitchen, George was calling him into the living room. Dreams eyes filled with concern immediately, seeing sapnap passed out over the couch, messy bandages visible over him, blood already seeping through. 

George rushed over and gently shook sapnaps un-injured shoulder, the teen woke up lazily and grumbled nonsense towards George, annoyed that he had been bugged while trying to sleep. Dream ran upstairs to get the medicine pack, while george talked to sapnap to figure out what happened. "Sapnap, are you ok?" Light sarcastic glare in response. "Understandable. We leave for like, one hour, and you get yourself in trouble…this is why me and dream didn't take you out mob fighting!" George smiled with a gentle laugh, trying to lighten up the mood. Sapnap visibly flinched, unable to control himself as much while so out of it. Geogre frowned at the action, but was snapped out of his thoughts as dreams burst through the door with the medicine pack, and a washcloth.

There was mostly silence as dream and George took care of sapnaps injuries, there was an understanding that it was from a skeleton without any need of confirmation from the youngest there. What the pair didn't know, is why Sapnap was caught by a skeleton in the first place. Once they had finished with the wounds, they asked. Sapnap looked at his lap. "You guys just went out without me, didn't even tell me you were gonna be mob hunting today, I prepared breakfast and everything, then you just left!" George and Dream were confused at the start of sapnaps vent, but as he continued, they began to understand. "You leave me alone so much now, I just had to go out and clear my head… I didn't really prepare for any mobs before I left." Geogre and Dream looked at each other, both feeling guilty about this whole situation.

Geogre hugged sapnap gently, being careful to not hurt him more. "Oh my God I'm sorry, I didn't realize what we were doing to you! Once you're feeling better, let's all go out as a trio for hunting again, it's more fun with you around anyways" he said that last part with a sassy smile towards dream, who responded with an exaggerated gasp. George realised hi hold on sapnap and sat beside him on the couch. After dream let out a silent chuckle from Georges tease, he looked at sapnap with a kind and serious face. "I didn't realize either, it was stupid I didn't honestly. Me and George really do care about you, we just got caught up in the game of sneaking around and teasing you. I'm sorry too." Sapnap smiled at them, happy to hear their words. "It's ok, can we just, hang out all together a little more often? Without any little retorts?" The others nodded, and they all cuddled on the couch together, enjoying the silence.

After some time, Sapnap mumbled towards dream. "I'm hungry" dream laughed, remembering the un-eaten waffle on the table. "I'll go make you something" the younger nodded and dream went off in the kitchen. He threw out the old waffle, and heated up a new one. Dressing it in maple syrup and strawberries. He grabbed a fork, and poured a cup of chocolate milk. Taking the food back to the living room he set it on the coffee table, sapnaps eyes glowed at the sight, and George grumbled that he was jealous. Although George seemed to be half asleep at this point. Dream sat next to sapnap, and sapnap genuinely smiled. Not just because of the waffle, but because he knew his friends were still by his side, just like they always were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty minion_senpai for this request! It was so fun to write! ^^
> 
> Leave any request in the comments!
> 
> Bro I wrote this from 12-2am, my sleep schedule is non-existent  
> I uh, also think this is the first thing I have ever wrote and actually finished. Also the first request I've ever done- hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> Social medias:  
> Instagram: mablelaylee (art acc pog)  
> Twitter: tomanyfandxms  
> join my discord! https://discord.gg/g9mUYWRv


	3. Too much time on potatoes. (Techno centric + SBI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is overworked from his garden, not focusing on himself at all. Phil visits, dragging Wilbur and Tommy with him, and helps Techno gain control of his life again.
> 
> "Can you do an overworked technoblade + worried sbi?"  
> request from: lofallen

He felt a drop of sweat fall down his cheek from his forehead. Both from the heat, and the constant work. It was quite shocking how much effort this took. He had fought in battles and won with ease nearly every time. Yet throwing his finely crafted netherite hoe into the fresh soil drained his stamina so fast. Though the effort was worth the reward in the end, fresh potatoes being harvested daily. He never actually had a strong enjoyment for potatoes, this was just his random little project... That happens takes up all his time and energy and has lasted for months. He was almost done for the day at least. It was 11pm, and he wanted at least 6 hours of sleep. He had been living off of 3 hours the past few days, it was uncomfortable feeling his eyelids get heavier and heavier with every passing minute. 

Walking inside, he laid his hoe on the wooden counter; not caring about the dirt that it left behind. He left his boots on until he was in his room, which to be fair isn’t very far from the entry. He lived in a small woodsy cottage, hidden in the depths of the woods. The freedom from society was nice. He sat down onto his bed with a huff, taking off his shoes and tossing them under his side table. Flopping backward onto his bed, he let his eyes close, feeling relief hit him in a wave. He’s only been wearing these clothes for 4 days, it’s fine, definitely hygienic. Tomorrow he had to get some work around the house done, so the few extra hours of sleep would hopefully help. Though before techno could sleep, there was a knock at his door. At first, he was just going to ignore it, who knows what creepy person could be there?? After a few minutes, he heard his front door swing open, which caused him to sit up alert. Glancing to his closet which held his diamond sword, he prepared to fight whoever barged into his secretive home, his safe space.

He stayed still as he heard footsteps get closer to his room, glaring at the door as it creaked open. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who was there. A familiar face smiled towards him, green bucket hat held to his chest. “Hey, techno! It’s due time for a visit, ey?” The man walked into the room, closing the door behind him and turning on the light. “Saw the potatoes outside, nice farm mate” Techno nodded with a huff, still shocked from the sudden light change. “You look tired as fuck, I’ll get out of your hair. Mind if I sleep on the couch?” Techno replied with an affirmative mumble.

The next morning came fast. Techno was woken up by his unexpected guest and dragged to the kitchen, wide awake the second that scent hit his nose. Apple and honey. Anyone who knew Phil knew what that smell meant! He hadn’t had golden pancakes in ages. The blonde directed Techno to sit at the table, having pulled up an extra chair for himself. On the table, as Techno had expected, were two plates both decorated with the fluffy treats. Phil made the best pancakes, apple pancakes were his specialty. Filled with flavour nobody could beat, and fresh honey drizzled on top. “You have no clean plates, by the way, I had to wash a few,” Phil said with playful annoyance in his voice. 

The meal itself wasn’t too special, it was the way Phil made it. The guy would often eat apples dipped in honey and call them gapples, he seemed to adore that mix of flavour. Something about the spices he put into the pancakes was just… perfect! Actually, did Techno even have any of said spices? Thinking through it, he realized Phil must have brought the ingredients from his house.

After Techno finished his food, he immediately started preparing to go outside and work on the farm. Phil would not let that happen it seemed. His old friend gabbed his shoulder and gave him a strict look, and nudged him away from the door. “I can care for the farm today Techno, you obviously need some rest.” Techno tried to say no, but every time he tried to speak, Phil shushed him. Next thing he knew, Phil had taken the hoe and water bottle and left him alone in the cottage. 

It was quiet, and Techno had nothing to do. It was an odd but welcome change of pace. He still felt exhausted but wanted to get some chores done. If he didn’t do them, Phil would for sure, and Techno didn’t wanna put that on him. He finished the dishes, cleaned the stove (yes that was needed), swept the floor, and made his bed. He hadn’t made his bed in weeks, there was no need to. The bed looked soft. 

Short story, the tidy bed didn’t last long.

Techno slept for quite a few hours, he was woken up a little after lunchtime. Woken up by what? Sounds of screams. But not panicked or scared, playful and full of laughter. He got up with a grumble. It wasn’t the morning, so you couldn’t say he wasn’t a morning person in this situation (not to say he was), but that didn’t change how annoying it was to wake up. Dragging his feet out of his room, he walked to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if he was annoyed, happy, surprised, or all three when he saw the scene.

“I’M THE FUCKING FLOUR KING” Yelled a voice, as the teenager threw the powder over the other man’s face. Flour was already all over the kitchen, and Phil looked exhausted, though was laughing so much you might think he was dying. There in the kitchen was Technos’ whole family. Not by blood, just by bond, which he would argue is the best.

Wilbur swore at Tommy, pushing him into the counter with a laugh and a fake scowl. Tommy grabbed the sink faucet, turning it on, and spraying water and Wil. “There I washed off the fuckin’ flour, happy now?” He gave the now soaking wet man a sly grin and ran to the other side of the counter to hide from him. Wilbur was about to chase after him with the still-on faucet until he noticed Techno laughing at the door frame.

He smiled towards techno and turned the faucet in his direction. At least Techno was awake now. “Hey, techno! Did you sleep well?” The beanie-wearing man said with a laugh, turning off the faucet and searching for towels. Techno pointed at the right drawer and responded. “Fine, I guess. If nothing, it was better than what I’ve got for a while.” Wilbur threw a towel at him, which he was quick to catch. “Hey if that was a good sleep, I can see why Phil was worried!”

Tommy came out from behind the counter and chose to sit on it instead. “We should clean this up and finish the cookies…” Phil said, still low on breath from his wheezing. “Ey, Wilbur started it!” Phil just shook his head with an annoyed but playful smile and got out the dustpan and broom to clean up the flour. “Doesn’t matter who started it, you’re both helping me clean this shit up.” Both of them groaned but got towels to clean up the water and wash the counters. There were a couple of eggs broken and on the counter, along with flour that would just not sweep off.

After a few hours of cleaning, cooking, and happy conversations, the cookies were ready. Simple chocolate chip, but still delicious.  
The day had gone by so fast, yet so slow at the same time. Techno hadn’t sat back and relaxed like this for ages. Maybe, just maybe, he should take a break from the potatoes...

He doesn’t need to water, weed, and harvest them every day. He could change the daily to a weekly and spend more time doing other things. Keeping his lifestyle diverse and comfortable. Perhaps Phil and the others could come over more often too, he’s pretty sure they would love that anyway. He would never admit it, but he always had a good when they were around. 

They stayed for a few days, making sure Techno was sleeping and eating healthily, and helping him with chores and the farm. Eventually, they did have to leave. Wilbur and Tommy said they were going to start a revolution… heh, that would go poorly. Phil wanted to get back to his house and take care of his own land. They promised to visit eachother more often, and Techno promised to take care of himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!   
> I always love to hear people's thoughts on my writing, so please leave a comment and maybe a kudos? <3  
> (also requests are pog)
> 
> this ended up being a little short of 1.5k, which is less than I was hoping for (aiming for 2k every chapter)  
> was this length ok for you still?


	4. The wardens mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommys final canon death, that's it.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: VIOLENCE, DEATH  
> tw: referenced-manipulation   
> I think I tw that help

The room was lit up and hot from the lava wall pouring down, keeping anyone inside trapped. This room was built in a way that made it impossible to escape, which is one of the many reasons Tommy was uncomfortable. Well, uncomfortable is an understatement. For one, Tommy is sweaty and hot, but that was the least of his problems. He was trapped with his abuser. The very man that made exile so traumatic. Every time he sees that face- or, that porcelain mask, he’s reminded of the days where he had nothing. When he felt everything but happiness.

The man made sure he remembered as well.

Things were stressful, but better than he thought they would be. Dream seemed tamer, more scared perhaps, and Tommy wasn’t felt he easily manipulated anymore. He felt brave enough to yell at Dream, tease Dream, and Dream didn’t punish him for it. Which made him more confident, and comfortable to do it again. Soon enough, that was how the days went. Tommy was bored and feeling claustrophobic, so he took that frustrated feeling out by poking at Dream. One day, his cat randomly teleported to him, someone must have hurt her. Dream seemed more excited about that than he did.

The days felt longer than they would. It had been maybe a week, but he swore it had been AT LEAST 19 days. There's no way it was less than that. He hadn’t seen sam that whole time… 

One day, things went downhill. Tommy was so antsy, he actually killed the cat, which is pretty horrifying when you look back on it. The cat was annoying him, and Dream seemed to like her. Anything Dream liked was probably shit, and it would piss him off if said thing was gone. Pissing off Dream was his only entertainment. After the cat was burned in the lava, crying out a pained meowl, Dream offered something Tommy would have never expected. 

“Let's break out.” Of course, Tommy said no, and he made that no very clear. Yes, he wanted out, but he would stay in here if it meant dream stayed in there too. That was safer for everyone else. Tommy would be let out soon, by sam, he was sure of it, then everything would be back to normal and he could live this arc behind him. It was the past, and he wanted a bright future, not harmed by the manipulative bastard in front of him.

Dream continued to bug him about escape until he let something slip that furthered Tommys will to stay put. “I need to get revenge!” Revenge would probably mean death, and who did he want to kill? Tubbo. There was no way in hell he was letting Tubbo get hurt. This led to the worst argument yet. It got loud, and it got violent; Leading to more than just a few slaps like they had traded before. The next thing he knew, he was yelling in Dreams face, then suddenly thrown onto the floor violently. “YOU CAN’T KILL ME, AND YOUR LIFE IS IN MY HANDS! DOES THAT MAKE ME A GOD?” Dream was insane, that was clear enough.

He felt a punch on his nose and another under his jaw. A hand in his hair, ripping his head off the floor, then smashing it back down. He cried out in pain. “STOP IT” he screamed, all in vain. His mind was blurry, maybe a concussion? It was hard to think. He got a few hits back at least, but nothing compared to the beating dealt to him. He realized, after the punches, kicks, and throws started to feel like nothing, that he was going to die. His body was numb. He passed out. 

He never woke up again.  
His body laid in the cell, unrecovered as it would risk letting out Dream during the lockdown.  
After that, nothing felt the same for anybody on the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power went out today, I wrote this in like 25mins during that so it's just like 600 words
> 
> Hope it gives you guys the feels still :)
> 
> Got two requests half done, expect them soon!

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave any request ideas you have!
> 
> all my socials are mablelaylee :D


End file.
